Dualidad
by Ravva
Summary: Asami no puede conciliar el sueño, solo puede pensar en lo mucho que ama a Korra y a pesar de que llevan meses de relación no es capaz de decirlo. Es algo bastante tierno, one-shot.


**DUALIDAD. **

Korra y Asami yacían durmiendo en la habitación de la joven Sato, el avatar había ido a visitarle luego de volver de una misión en el sur que la mantuvo alejada unas semanas, llevaban un par de meses de relación, ambas la encasillaban como muy buena, sin duda eran el complemento perfecto.

Se encontraban sumidas en una noche de invierno, el frio azotaba la ciudad república, Asami se encontraba despierta en medio de la noche apreciando el dormir de su novia, la habitación solo estaba iluminada un atisbo de luz proveniente de algún foco de la iluminación externa de la mansión.

La joven no dejaba de pensar en lo frágil que se veía Korra al dormir, poseía una expresión total de paz, nadie se imaginaria la real fragilidad del avatar, una mujer tan poderosa tanto física como espiritualmente, sin duda ella era una privilegiada al poder observar esa faceta además de su belleza, sus preocupaciones que van mucho más allá de solo ser un buen avatar, si no que ser también una buena hija, novia, amiga, entre tantos roles, ella sabe que se esfuerza día a día para sacar lo mejor de ella, la expectativas que carga proveniente de las personas rayan en la perfección, lo que es complicado para alguien tan joven, Asami está consciente del peso que se encuentra en los hombros de Korra, de hecho cuando su relación se hizo pública también causo mucha controversia, fue un tema de semanas, aunque quisieran mantener su relación privada es muy difícil, más al ser ambas figuras públicas, gran parte de la economía de la ciudad es gracias a industrias futuro.

Asami observaba a Korra, llevaba un poco más de tres cuartos de hora y solo se podía concentrar en lo feliz que esa mujer la hacía, su simpleza, compromiso, amor, era lo que quería para toda su vida, se encontraba totalmente segura de eso, la amaba más de lo que le gustaría admitir, pero era cobarde, el avatar ya había aclarado sus emociones, pero cuando esta había pronunciado las dos palabras que mas anhelaba escuchar y corresponder, se bloqueó, no pudo responder, era tan inesperado que sintiera tanto amor por ella que no pudo pronunciar esas dos palabras de vuelta, la verdad es que se le hacia tan difícil, era una mujer muy solitaria después de todo, muchas de sus relaciones interpersonales eran falsas, muchos querían acercarse por sus riquezas y belleza, las personas con las que contaban eran muy pocas, en cambio Korra al ser el avatar, si bien había una buena cantidad de personas que quisieran acercarse a ella por interés, también existían los que eran devotos totalmente, un desinterés como ningún otro.

La muerte de su madre junto a la traición y luego muerte de su padre le pesaba, tenía a sus amigos presente en su vida, pero no era lo mismo, en cambio Korra… Ella había llenado ese hueco de muchas maneras, su amor lo sentía tan puro, tan confiable, tan diferente, como ninguna otra relación que haya tenido.

Asami estaba sumergida en sus pensamientos, cada vez que veía a Korra sentía como su corazón latía de una manera diferente, ardía, no sabia que el amor por alguien podía llegar a ese nivel, quería abrazarla, besarla, cuidarla como si de alguien muy frágil se tratara, quería despertarla en esos mismos momentos y decirle todo lo que la amaba, la quería tanto, que sentía que en cualquier momento podía comenzar a llorar.

Se reincorporo un poco sobre la cama, definitivamente no podía dormir, Korra dormía plácidamente boca abajo, Asami llevo su mano suavemente y despejo un mechón de cabello que yacía sobre la cara de su novia y acaricio delicadamente su mejilla.

¿Estás bien?, ¿Pasó algo? – Korra pronunció somnolientamente, aun con los ojos cerrados.

No, disculpa, no quise molestarte, solo…

¿No puedes dormir?. - la morena se reincorporó con pereza hasta sentarse apoyando su espalda en el respaldo de la cama – Ven. - agregó, se escuchó casi como una orden, extendió su brazo y con su otra mano golpeo ligeramente su pecho.

Asami hizo exactamente lo que se le pedía, apoyo su cabeza de costado en el pecho del avatar y con sus brazos rodeo su cintura, esta poso una mano sobre la cabeza de su novia y la otra sobre un brazo que la rodeaba, deposito un tierno beso en la cabeza de Asami.

¿Quieres decirme algo? – Korra pronuncio ahora un poco más despierta.

No es nada, en serio.

Oh vamos, te recuerdo que como mujer sé que nada significa que si pasa algo, nuestra ventaja de pareja. - respondió acompañada de una pequeña risa.

Asami también soltó una pequeña risa, amaba eso, su sentido del humor, para ella Korra era la perfección andante.

¿Recuerdas nuestra última cita antes de tu misión?, cuando aceptamos salir en una cita doble con Bolin y Opal, luego cuando viniste a dejarme a la mansión me dijiste que… - Asami fue interrumpida antes de terminar.

Oh, creo que ya se a lo que vas, en serio, no tienes porque corresponder de esa forma aún, todo esta bien, no te presiones.

No es eso…- la chica se reincorporo y podía sentir como su cara ardía, sus manos se humedecían, entre la luz y oscuridad presente miro a los ojos a esos ojos azules por un instante, bajó la mirada.

Te amo más de lo que piensas y no podía dormir porque te amo, quería decírtelo, pero tu te me adelantaste y me asusté, porque no me lo esperaba, cuando te vi hoy era lo único que quería decir. – su corazón latía tan fuerte que estaba segurísima que Korra pudo notarlo.

Eres muy dulce Asami, yo también te amo más de lo que piensas, te amo como nunca he amado a alguien, soy tuya .- con una mano despejo un mechón rebelde que rodeaba la cara de la ahora dueña de su corazón y diviso su rostro tanto como la poca luz de la habitación lo permitía, ojos húmedos con lagrimas a punto de desbordarse, una faceta que aun era desconocida para el Avatar, Asami siempre era fuerte, bastante reservada, aunque sabía que estas lagrimas no eran por dolor, si no que por amor.

La ojiverde se sentó ahorcajadas y se hundió en un fuerte abrazo que el Avatar no demoró en responder con la misma intensidad.

Ven a vivir conmigo. - musito Asami.

Korra se encontraba viviendo en el templo aire, de vez en cuando se quedaba a dormir en la mansión Sato, pero la verdad es que no le molestaría tenerla con ella todos los días por las noches, ambas tienen muchas demandas con las que cumplir a diario, por lo que a veces se les dificulta pasar mucho tiempo juntas.

Me encantaría. - respondió sin darle más vueltas al asunto, se separó levemente y fundió un tierno beso en los labios de Asami, un beso inocente y lleno de amor, ambas sonrieron, era un momento mágico.

Sin duda Asami era la debilidad más peligrosa de Korra, ella estaría dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por su bienestar, habían tenido una conexión tan fuerte en estos meses que a ambas se les era indescriptible.


End file.
